As a conventional printing apparatus, there exists a digital printing apparatus that performs printing by causing an inkjet head to discharge ink to a sheet held on the outer peripheral surface of a printing cylinder, as described in, for example, patent literature 1. The digital printing apparatus disclosed in patent literature 1 includes a first heater configured to heat a sheet before printing, and a second heater configured to heat the printing cylinder after printing. In the digital printing apparatus, the temperature of the sheet is controlled to a predetermined temperature using the first and second heaters. Printing is performed in a state in which the temperature of the sheet is raised to the predetermined temperature.
The digital printing apparatus includes a drying device that dries ink after printing. The drying device irradiates the sheet after printing with infrared rays or ultraviolet rays. The ink is dried by the heat energy of the infrared rays or ultraviolet rays with which the ink is irradiated.